El poderío de las rosas
by clammierbus
Summary: Por el momento, para los chicos no pasaba absolutamente nada; hasta que van a un bar y ahí Dean se encuentra con una bruja... la que ahora arruina su día -En lo que avanza la historia tiene aparición Bobby y Castiel-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí mi primer Fic :O

No se, esto me fluyo un día mientras veía supernatural y dije, bueno por que no escribir!... Hace mucho que tenía la idea pero no la había escrito, aunque sigue en mi cabeza!:D

Esto es solo como... podría llamarlo introducción? Jajaja Se supone que ya cheque el capitulo así que no creo que este algo mal

Me gustaría saber su opinión así que me lo dirían? No me enojo, soy feliz si me dan comentarios:D

Por cierto, ya se dieron del ''titulo de novela''. Unos lo tomaran cursi, otro muy raro pero después se darán cuenta a que se refiere el titulo!

**La serie como los personajes no me pertenecen**

Sin más, lean!:P

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Sam y Dean, como siempre, se cambiaban a un hotel diferente cada vez que había un nuevo caso sobrenatural. Aunque ya hacía dos semanas en el que no se habían cambiado del mismo hotel. Esto era por que no había ocurrido nada. Ni en las noticias anunciaban algún nuevo asesinato o algún suicidio. Parecía normal. Demasiado. Algo extrañamente raro. Para los chicos esto no era normal. Pensaban que algo ocurría, pero al no tener pruebas, solamente se resignaban a que eran momentos felices.

-¿No se te hace raro?-Menciono Sam sentándose en el sillón que había en aquel dormitorio.

-No, ¿qué?-Miro Dean a Sam mientras decía eso

-No ha ocurrido nada, ni siquiera en la noticias han dicho sobre algún suicidio…-dio una pausa-…Ni siquiera Bobby a estado en algún caso. Tampoco Castiel nos ha dado señales e vida.-Miró a Dean esperando una respuesta

-Sammy, tranquilo. Está bien. No ha ocurrido ningún asesinato y eso esta genial. Además tal vez Cas esta ocupado y Bobby este emborrachándose o este con una linda chica.-Tal vez tenía razón. Eran pocos los tiempos en el que no ocurría nada sobrenatural; sin demonios, ni fantasmas, ni espíritus y de más. Pero eso no significaba que debía bajar la guardia.

Entonces, en ese momento, los dos chicos estaban sin hacer nada. Dean comía unas galletas, metiéndose tres a la boca al mismo tiempo y Sam leía el libro de su padre. Él no acostumbraba leerlo, simplemente lo había agarrado sin el permiso de Dean y se había puesto a leerlo. Leyó cada una de las anotaciones que había puesto su padre en esa libreta.

Dean, al acabarse todas sus galletas, dio un gran suspiro mientras se paraba a por algo de licor.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?-dijo sirviéndose en un vaso el licor

-¿Salir?-Arco una ceja

-Si querida…-Dio una pausa-… Es aburrido estar encerrado todo el día aquí. Hay que ir a un bar o por lo menos a por un helado.-Le dio un gran sorbo al vaso después de decir eso. Sam solo asintió y se dirigieron al auto. Dean tomo camino hacía un bar. Era uno al que no habían ido. Al parecer era nuevo o algo así. Pero a Dean le convenció por que dicen que hay chicas lindas ahí; así que dieron camino hacía ese bar.

Al llegar parecía como cualquier otro bar. Claro, al igual había chicas. Lo único que lo diferenciaba es que había cuartos privados, ya sea para dar una charla o para hacer ciertas cosas que tú quisieras.

Dean guio a Sam hasta la barra en donde pedías cerveza, vino o lo que quisieras. Dean pidió un Wiski para él y una cerveza para Sam. No había ni un tema de conversación ya que, no había nada de que hablar.

Varias chicas se acercaron a ambos. Sam reacciono un poco nervioso, pero Dean, Dean aprovecho el momento.

-Hola chicas-Dijo Dean Viborendolas a todas y dedicándoles una sonrisa ''encantadora''

-Hola, no pudimos evitar verlos desde haya-señalaron uno de los cuartos de ese lugar. Regresaron la mirada a los dos chicos-¿vamos?-Dean dio una pequeña sonrisa y Sam las vio extrañado. Sam tomo a su hermano por el hombro haciendo que diera vuelta hacía él

-Dean, yo no iré con esas…-dio una pausa-…prostitutas-dijo en susurro

-Bueno amigo, nos sacrificare por ambos -le dio unas cuantas palmadas y se levanto de la silla para irse con las chicas. Se dirigieron al cuarto privado. No podía verse lo que había adentro, ya que lo cubrían unas cortinas de color azul muy oscuro. Cuando llegaron hasta el cuarto, abrieron las cortinas y le dieron el paso a Dean. No se podía observar nada. Cuando las ''chicas'' y el ya estaban dentro del cuarto, ellas lo tomaron por la espalda y con un movimiento demasiado rápido lo ataron a una silla. Dean no pudo detenerlas antes de que lo ataran

-Hijas de perra, ¿qué diablos están haciendo?-Les grito Dean, pero las chicas no decían nada. Se pudo observar que en el cuarto se prendía una luz en la que estaba una señora sentada en la silla junto a un escritorio.- ¿qué demo…?-no termino su frase.

-Hola, Dean.-Menciono la señora muy tranquila. Parecía de edad mayor, con arrugas en todas la facciones de su rostro, aun que eso si, sin ninguna verruga en su cara. Tenía ese típico peinado; un molote sin otro detalle en su cabello, solo esas canas que ya ni se notaba otra parte de cabello que no sea de color blanco.

-oh, hola desconocida que no se como sabe mi nombre…-dio una pausa-… ¿podrías decirle a tus chicas que me suelten? Así podremos hablar mejor-Rodo sus ojos. Maldición, parecía que iba a ser un buen día, pero al parecer, no. La anciana dio unas cuantas risillas, después dijo:

-Eso no será posible-¿qué diablos tramaba en medio de un bar? podría gritarle a Sam para que lo ayudara. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era imposible porque el bar estaba lleno de música a todo volumen. ''Maldita sea'', al parecer, ella tenía todo planeado.

-Bueno, ¿y que planeas hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme?- No sabía que respuesta recibiría y temía un poco por lo que le fuera a decir.

-Tranquilo, no planeo matarte, eso es algo anticuado-Dijo mientras abría un libro que estaba a un costado del escritorio-planeo hacerte otra cosa.-Dean solo arco una ceja y observo a la mujer hojear el libro. Después lo dejo estático en una pagina, aunque Dean no lograba alcanzar a leer ni siquiera el titulo.

'' ¿Quién diablos es ella? Y ¿Qué diablos trata de hacer? Maldita sea, ¡solo si pudiera desatarme de aquí!'' Invadieron esos pensamientos en la cabeza del ojiverde, aun que después siguió concentrado en lo que la anciana hacía. Maldición, estaba en manos de una bruja.

La ''mujer'' de la nada saco varias rosas. Para ser exactos cuatro, aunque cada una de diferente color; una roja, otra blanca, rosa y amarilla. Saco unas pinzas y corto el tallo de cada una dejando solamente la parte en la que permanecían los pétalos y los dejo de lado delicadamente. Dean, observo atentamente todo lo que hacía, para ver si por lo menos de daba una idea de lo que hacía pero, ¡Joder, no tenían ni la menor idea!

Ahora la mayor, saco un perfume y le roció un poco al ojiverde por el cuello- Pft… ¿¡Qué haces!?-dijo exaltado, aunque la mujer lo ignoro completamente, solo paso con su mano por el cuello de Dean y las pequeñas gotas que se quedaron en su mano, provoco que cayeran a un pequeño plato que también saco desprevenidamente. Esto hizo enojar aún más a Dean. Y lo que le hizo enojar aún más, es cuando la mujer le quito un cabello

-¡Maldición, nadie toca mi cabello! ¡Deja tu brujería y sácame de aquí de una maldita vez!- La otra, echando el cabello a la misma cazuela, por fin, le presto atención a Dean.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya dije que no iba a hacer nada ''malo'' contigo, así que cierra la boca o te convertiré en la ardilla que deambulara por todo el bar!- Dean, con los ojos bien abiertos, obedeció y no dijo una palabra más. '' ¿Quién diablos se cree? Creo que le urge un marido'' Estaba harto de estar encerrado ahí con esa estúpida mujer y tenía mucha curiosidad el saber que estaba haciendo, pero… ¡al diablo! Ya quería salir de ahí. Siguió observando a la mujer y en esa misma cazuela hecho un poco de agua y un poco de tierra, provocando que este se humedeciera. Lo único que ahora había a la vista de esa cazuela, era el lodo que cubrió todo. La bruja tomo las rosas, únicamente con la parte de los pétalos, y los coloco cuidadosamente en el plato. Esto fue lo único que hizo la mujer. Se levanto y dijo una especie de conjuro. Después se dirigió a Dean

-Buena suerte, chico- estaba apunto de tocar su frente, pero antes, volvió a hablar-ah, por cierto…-señalo el amarillo-Concentración…-ahora el rosa-amor…-después el blanco-pareja…-y por ultimo el rojo-uno solo…- '' ¿uno solo? ¿Qué? ¿A que se refiere?'' Pero antes de poder decir algo, la bruja le toco la frente y la vista de Dean se torno borrosa hasta quedar en un punto donde quedo dormido.

* * *

:D


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:D

Jajaja ya había tiempo que no actualizaba ni siquiera el capitulo 2... Bueno es que tenía cosas ''importantes'' que hacer.

Me alegra que hayan comentado, me sentí feliz e inspirada :3 Agradecería mucho que siguieran comentando para así animarme más

Ha miren, eso de la '' parte 1'' pues obviamente significa que abra segunda; pero yo no planeaba esto. Solamente planeaba tener 4 capítulos, pero al parecer abra más.

**LA SERIE COMO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

Sin más los dejo leer

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Concentración… Parte 1

Sam se había quedado en la barra del bar, esperando a que Dean regresara de hacer quien sabe que cosas. Espero ahí un buen rato; ya iba a dar una hora y Dean no había salido de ese cuarto privado. Aunque, uno tenía que tomar en cuenta que el ojiverde no va a un cuarto a obscuras con una chica a solamente charlar.

Esperaría solo un rato más y si no regresaba, iría despistadamente a ver que pasaba, viese lo que viese. Por un momento, Sam se desvió de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar de acosador con su hermano? No dudo en la respuesta. Siempre que se separaban, algo terminaba saliendo mal, entonces quería evitar eso…

-¿Quieres otro?-El que atendía a los clientes de ese lugar, hizo que Sam regresara a la realidad

-Eh… ah, si-acerco su vaso hacía el camarero

-¿Te han dejado solo?-Le lleno un poco de cerveza a su vaso

-¿Eh?-Trato de comprender lo que quería decir

-Tu pareja se fue-Dijo en susurro más cerca de Sam. El castaño arco una ceja. ¿¡Por qué el siempre terminaba en esta situación!?

-No somos pareja-dijo lo más calmado que pudo

-Entonces, ¿eres soltero?-Sam no sabía si esto llegaba a un buen rumbo

-¡Tampoco soy gay!-No quería malinterpretar las cosas

-Jajaja tranquilo, no pienses mal, ¿son nuevos en la ciudad?

-Si

-Bueno, soy Eric; un empleado de este bar-le extendió su mano a Sam

-Soy Sam, el hermano del que se fue-Tomo su mano e hizo un cortés saludo. A lo lejos, en el interior de la cocina del bar, se pudieron escuchar algunos sonidos en el llamado de Eric

-¡Espero que no sean más problemas!-Grito molesto y giro de nuevo la mirada hacía Sam. Se despidió de él y se fue a los adentros de la cocina. El castaño se quedo unos momentos solo, hasta que vio que Dean ya había salido de aquel cuarto privado y se dirigía hacia él. Parecía algo aturdido y se tocaba la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Dean?-Se levanto y fue junto al ojiverde-¿qué ocurre?-El otro por fin le dirigió la mirada

-¿Eh? Ah…-Parecía totalmente perdido- ¿Dónde estamos?-Sam solo lo miro extrañado

-'' ¿Dónde estamos?'' En el bar que querías venir-Se cruzo de brazos-Dean ¿qué ocurre?

-Ah…siento que ocurrió algo pero-pero no recuerdo que era-por más que quería recordar, no podía, aunque sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua-Vamos por una cerveza, tal vez recuerdo si me tomo una-Se acerco a la barra y Sam lo siguió. Una camarera llego hasta ellos y Dean aprovecho para pedir lo que quería-Dame una cerveza- La mujer le giro la mirada a Dean y le dio un vaso con cerveza. Cuando se lo dio, sus manos rozaron un poco, y desde ahí, la actitud de la mujer cambio de un segundo para otro.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?-La mujer le dedico una sonrisa demasiado tentadora

-No, es la primera vez que venimos-La mujer siguió con la mirada en Dean. El mayor solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-En ese caso si me necesitas, estaré por aquí, encanto-le toco una mejilla a Dean y este levanto la vista. La mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la misma mejilla y se alejo de ellos

-¡Vista eso!-dijo Dean con la alegría de todo el mundo

-¿Qué fue eso?-Sam parecía exaltado

-¡No lo se!- Seguía con esa sonrisa. Ambos chicos no tenían ni la menor idea de como es que aquella mujer había cambiado su actitud en un dos por tres. Dean tomo de su cerveza algo impactado por lo que había pasado. Duro un momento mirando hacía el frente y de repente le llegaron unas palabras a la cabeza… ''Concentración, amor, pareja, uno solo…'' ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Concentración?-No pudo evitar decir con tal pensamiento

-¿Eh?-Sam no sabía a lo que se refería. Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Dean pudo notar algo de reojo dirigiéndose hacía ellos. Una botella de vidrio… Estaba apunto de impactarse en Sam. El ojiverde actuó rápido y tomo la botella como un reflejo. Sam quedo boquiabierto. ¿Cómo había hecho eso tan sencillamente?... Se le quedo viendo a Dean y el otro, al parecer, también estaba impresionado

-ah… - no podía decir ni palabra por lo que había hecho. Miro a Sam con expresión sorpresiva y preocupada-¿Estas bien?-El castaño solo asintió aun con la sorpresa.

…

Ya habían salido del bar y estaban en el auto dirigiéndose hacía el hotel. Seguían sin discutir lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Sam miraba por la ventana tratando de razonar lo que había ocurrido y Dean estaba atento a la ventanilla de enfrente manejando muy concentrado

-Dean que fue- Lo interrumpió

-Shh…- El ojiverde seguía con la mirada al frente y no dejaba de verla ni por un segundo

-Dean, quiero saber-

-¡Shh!-Volvió a interrumpir y contestar con lo mismo- Trato de manejar

-Dean, ¿desde cuando te concentras tanto en manejar?-El otro parpadeo varias veces… Era cierto, ¿desde cuando?-Has estado actuando extraño desde que saliste de aquel cuarto…-le giro la mirada a Dean y el otro también.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- El mayor volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente

-Hmm…-No sabia que decirle-Bueno, no recuerdo, pero lo único que siento que ocurrió fue como un sueño, son unas palabras... Concentración, amor, pareja, uno solo-Dio un suspiro- ¡Lo cual, no tiene sentido!-se irritaba en solo pensar en eso, mejor dicho, se cabreaba. ¿Cómo diablos había olvidado todo si solamente había pasado unos minutos?

Cuando menos lo habían pensado, ya habían llegado al hotel. Dean abrió la puerta del impala y salió por ella y se dirigió hacía el dormitorio que tenían ambos. Al llegar al dormitorio se recostó en la cama y dejo al otro

-me dormiré-Dijo al notar la presencia de Sam, pero después de eso, ninguno de los dos hablo. Sam solo se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca de él. '' ¿Concentración? ¿Amor? ¿Pareja? ¿Uno solo?'' Su hermano tenía razón, no tenía sentido. '' ¿Qué habrá hecho ese loco?'' Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la otra cama que había en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste, Dean?- Después de eso, se acostó y se quedo dormido

…

Dean dormía plácidamente esa noche. Eso era genial. Había noches en las que dormía solamente entr horas. E incluso había noches que no dormía. Pero esa vez, había dormido muy bien; lo único que arruinaba de haber dormido esa noche, era un sueño que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento. El protagonista de ese sueño era él y el maldito antagonista de aquel sueño, era una anciana. Ella solamente decía cosas que ni al caso y había hecho una especie de hechizo o conjuro. Dean no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, solamente observaba a la anciana colocar muchos elementos en una cazuela y unas rosas al final; diciendo las palabras ''Concentración, amor, pareja y uno solo'' señalando las rosas, primero el amarillo, luego rosa, blanco y por ultimo rojo…

El sueño termino, y se levanta de un salto. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba. ¿Ese sueño lo había perturbado? No podía creerlo

-¿Dean?-Sam se encontraba sentado en la misma silla de ayer aunque ahora, tenía encendida su laptop y buscaba información de las palabras que le había dicho su hermano anoche.

-Ya recordé que paso-le giro la mirada a Sam. El castaño cerró su laptop y presto toda la atención en Dean esperando que le dijera todo lo que había pasado con él.

Le conto todo el proceso de la anciana, con las rosas, las hijas de perra que lo habían traicionado, las palabras señalando las rosas y todo lo que había pasado esa noche en aquel cuarto. Sam escuchaba con toda la atención que tenía y después de que Dean terminara de hablar, suspiro y se dirigió a su computadora. La abrió y se dirigió a una página y se la enseño a Dean.

_El poderío de las rosas _

_Todos relacionan las rosas solamente con el amor, esto no es incorrecto, _

_Pero la magia tiene diferentes significados, especialmente por su color…_

…

Leyó esas anotaciones, pero Sam le señalo lo que realmente importaba y lo que realmente tenía que saber.

_Los pétalos __amarillos__, que son menos utilizados, significan reflexión, pensamiento y __concentración,__ y son útiles en talismanes y conjuros que busquen concentración, inteligencia y sabiduría._

_Los pétalos __rosados__, los más comunes, invocan el __amor__ tierno, tanto de pareja como familiares_

_Los pétalos __blancos__ son especialmente utilizados en hechizos de unión de __pareja__ y casamiento por su relación _

_Los pétalos __rojos __de las rosas son usados en hechizos en los que se quiere despertar la pasión de una persona. Suelen tener un poder fuerte en conjuros relacionados con el __sexo._

Dean quedo pasmado por lo que acababa de leer… '' Así que eso se refería uno solo''… bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido

-¿Todo eso me pasara?-No pudo evitar decir

-Tal vez, no lo se…-dio una pausa-… por ahora estas en ¿amarillo?

-Soy inteligente-no pudo evitar decir como si fuera la persona más genial del mundo, Sam solo lo miro y arco una ceja

-¿Por qué ella haría todo eso?-Sam realmente quería acomodar las piezas en su cabeza, pero no sabía como

-Diversión…- El ojiverde no pudo evitar decir con tanta sencillez como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Sam solo arco una ceja- dijo que no me haría nada malo, entonces si no estaba en peligro, quería divertirse. Joderle la vida a alguien que por el momento no estaba siendo machacada- Dijo tan natural como si estuviera leyendo la respuesta en algún lugar. Sam no pudo evitar reír por tal comentario que había hecho su hermano

-Jajaja Dean, por un momento creí que eras un genio.- Río unos momentos más hasta que noto que el ojiverde solo lo miraba sin expresión-solo decía-dejo de reír después de eso. Tenía un poco de sentido, pero creo que esperaba otra respuesta.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo resolvemos esto?

-Aún no lo se, ¿no puedes resolverlo tu?-le toco el hombro

-Soy listo no adivino-dio una sonrisa. Dean, al notar la mano de Sam en su hombro, la golpeo rápidamente. Sam solo lo miro raro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No recuerdas a la chica del bar?-Ahora que Sam lo pensaba, ella había cambiado su actitud queriendo seducir a su hermano.-Nuestras manos rozaron y me quería provocar. No quiero que pase eso con nosotros- se detuvo y puso cara de preocupado, ya lo había tocado… ahora estaría en manos de su hermano seductor

-Espera, Dean. No quiero tocarte ni nada por el estilo-

-¡¿Qué?!-Toco con su dedo índice el brazo de Sam. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que esa bruja había hecho en Dean. Creían que si le pedían ayuda a Bobby el se las daría, así que, fueron a su aún no cambiada casa y tocaron la puerta… más bien, la abrieron sin tocar y se encontraron a un Bobby con una manta puesta, cocinando su desayuno que hoy sería dos huevos con tocino.

-¿Ahora que paso?-antes de que pudieran hablar, Tomo la palabra primero, aún sin darles la mirada.

-Ham… bueno, veras, a Dean…-fue interrumpido por el ojiverde

-Una maldita bruja me hizo un hechizo-el de la cachucha, apago, con la mecha, la estufa y le giro la mirada a ambos.

-¿Un hechizo? Dean, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que te hicieran eso?-

-No es mi culpa, sí Sam me hubiera detenido en ir con esas cómplices de la bruja, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado!-Sam se exalto

-¿Qué? No me eches la culpa, ¡Tu eres el que debió cuidarse!-Bobby solo los observaba pelear como si fueran unos niños '' ¿Qué estoy tratando con perros y gatos?'' Bobby no pudo evitar pensar. El de la gorra estuvo a punto de tocar un hombro de los dos chicos, pero este fue detenido por ambos

-¡No me toques! Terminaras queriéndome seducir- Dijo casi gritando Dean

-¿Eh?-

-Es parte de la historia-Menciono ahora Sam con una pequeña risilla

-Bueno, bueno, ¿me contaran que paso?-Los chicos le dirigieron la mirada y después de haberse dado tanto odio, le contaron a Bobby lo que había ocurrido. El otro solo los escuchaba con atención, y pensó en lo de las rosas.- ¿Y ya saben lo que significan?-Los dos hermanos asintieron y le contaron lo que correspondía a cada rosa y lo que ahora, creían que tenía Dean. Bobby los observo como esperando algo más- ¿eso es todo?-

-¿Cómo que eso es todo?-contesto Sam

-Si, bueno, y ¿por que necesitan mi ayuda?- Sam, saco su celular e investigo ''ciertas cosas'' o alguna nueva noticia que había.

- Queremos saber que diablos me va a pasar, si todo lo que encontramos de lo de las rosas es verdad y por que esa bruja me lo hizo a mí… Además, debió haberles hecho esto a bastantes personas ya.-

-¡Ha! creo que esto tiene algo que ver- El castaño les mostró a ambos una noticia en la que decía sobre una chica que había siendo perseguida por una gran multitud de personas aclamándola y termino aplastada. Y que todos los que la seguían, no sabían que habían estado haciendo en ese momento o como es que habían llegado ahí. Pero lo que los testigos dicen; es que, cuando la perseguían le gritaban cosas como ''eres la mejor'' o ''te amamos''…

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Dean tomo la palabra, primero tragando saliva-¿T-termino aplastada?

-Si-

-No creo que esto tenga algo de sentido- Hablo el del gorro

-Bueno, si lo tiene, entonces estaba ya en una fase más avanzada, como la tercera o cuarta-Dijo el castaño

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber si esa bruja le hizo el mismo hechizo a esa chica?-Menciono Bobby

-Tendremos que ir al bar-Dijo Dean como si hubiera deducido todo un caso. Bobby se quedo en casa por, aparte de desayunar, a investigar algo sobre todo lo que le contaron los chicos. Los otro se dirigieron al impala, se pusieron sus trajes del ''FBI'' y se dirigieron al bar.

* * *

:D

Al parecer duro un tiempo en actualizar. Cuanto dure para el segundo capitulo? 2 semanas? Bueno, supongo que maso menos voy a estar así en actualizar así que, nos vemos en unas dos semanas o menos o más!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Si, lo se, esta vez me excedí demasiado por no haber publicado. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:D

Hmm... Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, este capitulo esta llego de preguntas, así que seguira todo sin respuestas Jeje... Tal vez se reburujen pero eso es lo que menos quiero.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las pomadas, ni el vics, 007, los sartenes, tablas de madera de picar, las cocinas ni el fantabuloso parque!**

Jaja:D

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Concentración… parte 2

Pasaron todo el recorrido sin habla, solamente esperando llegar a su destino. Al final, pararon enfrente del bar, bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta del lugar. Estaba igual que cuando fueron el día anterior. Lleno de olor a alcohol y viejo. Aunque, ahora, como era de día; le gente estaba realmente ebria y al parecer todos, o más bien, la mayaría dormía. Entraron sin preocupaciones, aunque al principio; las personas que aún tomaban y ya había despertado, clavaron sus miradas en ellos. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que solo eran personas borrachas, así que solamente Dean dijo

-No hay nada que ver aquí-y con esto todos siguieron haciendo lo que hacían antes de que llegaran ellos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la barra. No había nadie atendiendo, probablemente por que no había a nadie que atender. Se sentaron en las sillas que había y esperaron si llegaba alguien.- ¿Alguien esta atendiendo?- Pregunto el ojiverde con tranquilidad al ver que nadie llegaba

-Si, voy-Se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de otro lado. Los hermanos lo esperaron y al llegar, el hombre se paro enfrente de ellos al otro lado de la barra- Siento la tardanza, ¿qué van a…?- Se concentro en los rostros de Sam y Dean y los reconoció al instante, solamente que empezó a dirigirle la mirada a Sam – ¿S-Sam?-Le dedico una sonrisa al recordar su nombre. ''Aghh…'' Sam no pudo evitar maldecirse por dentro por haberse presentado con el testigo. Bueno, también podría ayudarles.

-E-Eric-le regreso la misma sonrisa. Dean solo los observo arcando una ceja.

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo directamente al observar que ambos se sabían sus nombres

-Hemm… Si. Aquí mismo nos conocimos- Contesto Sam. Ahora, Eric tomo la palabra

-Jeje, tu debes ser su hermano, ¿no?-

-Soy Dean- Dijo secamente

-Un gusto, soy Eric-le dedico otra sonrisa y extendió su mano para recibir la de Dean, pero este no la correspondió y solo la vio sin expresión. Había dos razones, la primera era por no querer saludar… ''Ese chico no le daba buena pinta''… y la segunda, ¡no quería ser seducido por un chico!

-Ah, es que el es bacterofobico-

-Oh, entiendo- siguió con la misma sonrisa- Y bueno, ¿qué andan haciendo aquí de día, hermanos Bound?- bromeo por sus trajes

-Venimos de interrogatorio- Respondió el mayor

-¿Ah si? Jaja bueno, veamos si puedo contestarles- Respondió alegremente como si todo fuese un juego.

-¿Haz visto las noticias?-Ahora dijo Sam

-Hmm…-Se puso una mano en la barbilla y trato de recordar algo. Él no era de leer noticias- …no- Dean suspiro

- Hace poco, una mujer murió aplastada por toda una multitud- Contesto el ojiverde seriamente y mirando a Eric fijamente.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Wow, no lo sabía- Cambio su expresión de alegre a una mas seria. No se trataba de una broma.-Bueno, y ¿por que vienen a preguntar aquí al bar?-

- ¿Tu no haz visto nada extraño últimamente?-ignoro completamente la pregunta que había dicho Eric y le contesto con otra

- ¿Extraño? No se a que te refieres, aquí esta muy tranquilo- Lo dijo sin ninguna expresión. Dean arco una ceja. '' ¡Es una maldita mentira…!''.

Como la noche anterior, se escucho alguien en el mismo llamado de Eric. Él, al instante, desvió la mirada y se dirigió a donde provenía la voz. Cuando ya se había alejado de los dos chicos, Dean tomo primero la palabra.

-así que… ¿son ''amiguitos''?-Dijo mientras señalaba comillas en la palabra 'amiguitos'. Sam solo dio un suspiro

-Dean, tienes que calmar tus celos-menciono en tono gracioso y sarcástico. El otro solo bufo- Jajaja solamente me se su nombre. Nos hablamos cuando tu estabas en el cuarto- Señalo con su mano, extendiendo su dedo índice al cuarto en el que se encontraba Dean la noche anterior. Ambos miraron al cuarto y se concentraron en lo que iban a hacer ahí. Se dirigieron al cuarto y al llegar a la cortina, la abrieron lentamente; como si se esperaran que algo llegara a pasar en cualquier momento. Al entrar no había nada ni nadie. Era solamente un cuarto vacío.

-Así no estaba ayer- Menciono Dean, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar al igual que Sam. No había nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni un hueco en la pared, otra puerta, algún papel… nada.

-Hmm… Dean, tal vez nos equivocamos de cuarto- Sam esperaba que se habían equivocado de cuarto por que, realmente, no había evidencias ni ¡Nada!

-No, este es el cuarto; solo que esconden todo muy bien- Salió de ese pequeño lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la barra. Sam lo siguió un paso detrás de él. Esperaba que su hermano se detuviera en la barra, pero la brinco y se dirigió al lugar donde había ido el ''ingenuo de Eric''. Las personas solo los veían pero no hacían nada al respecto

-¡D-Dean! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-El ojiverde entro de salto por la cocina y no se encontró con nada.

-¡Salgan de ahí malditos!-Grito con furia, realmente estaba convencido de que estaban ahí solamente que escondidos. Se aventuro por la cocina y por fin apareció Sam.

-Dean, ¿a quién buscas?-

-Ha esa maldita hija de perra y todos sus cómplices- Dijo mientras juntaba las cejas por el enojo. Estaba muy enfadado, demasiado para ser precisos. Esas rosas también habían afectado las emociones de Dean.

Dean estaba atento a todo, pero algo de lo que no se percato era de la persona que estaba entrando a la cocina y le daba con un sartén, de ese mismo lugar, en la nuca a Sam con la fuerza que se podría escuchar hasta afuera de la cocina. El ojiverde observo esta escena y vio como su hermano caía al suelo. '' ¡Maldito bastardo! Sabía que había algo malo con ese Eric'' No sabía si el golpe había hecho que se desmayara o solamente se retorcía por el dolor, pero no dejarían que volvieran a hacerle algo a Sam. Dio unos cuantos pasos y por estar concentrado en su hermano, no sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Le hicieron lo mismo que a Sam. Solamente que este golpe fue con la tabla de picar de madera. Dean sintió el golpe y cayo al suelo sin saber quien lo había golpeado

…

''Ah… huele a, pomada… no es un buen olor. M-mi cabeza, ¡duele!'' Poco a poco Dean empezó a abrir los ojos. Los sentía un poco pesados. Al abrirlos en su totalidad, observo que estaba en un cuarto de, obviamente, un hospital. ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar poco a poco. '' ¡Maldición, Sam!'' Pensó y se paro de salto. Al pararse se dio cuenta que traía una bata de hospital. ''Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla'' ¡Perfecto, estaba en un hospital, traía una bata, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía donde estaba Sammy! Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando una enfermera entro.

-Disculpe, usted debería estar acostado descansando- Estaba apunto de tocar a Dean y él reacciono haciéndose un poco para atrás

-No, vera, me siento mucho mejor, solamente quiero buscar a mi hermano e irme de aquí.-Miro a la mujer y ella lo miro seria. Y le dedico una sonrisa

-Tú quédate aquí. Tienes que descansar. Yo iré a buscar a tu hermano-

-¿C-conoce a mi hermano?-

-El fue el que te trajo aquí, también tu padre-

-¿M-mi padre?-¿había dicho su padre? La mujer, al dirigir de nuevo a Dean a la cama del cuarto, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vuelvo en un momento- Y se fue dejando a un muy confundido Dean. '' ¿Mi padre? No puede ser. Este mundo se está volviendo loco'' Se paro de nuevo dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y vio a varios enfermeras y enfermeros pasar por ahí; como un típico hospital. Se regreso y la cerro. Quería ver quien sería su dichoso ''padre''.

Duro un momento mirando la ventana, hasta que de la nada abrieron la puerta y entraron Sam y Bobby ''Así que era Bobby'' dio una pequeña risilla al verlos

-¿Qué? ¿Tenemos cara de payaso?-Menciono Bobby molesto por la historia que le había contado Sam. El hermano menor hizo una pequeña reacción de asustado por la palabra payaso; pero se concentro en lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.

Dean al observar a Sam vio… un Sam de todos los días. No tenía ni una venda, ni tenía esa misma bata que el. Traía su chaleco café, una camisa de cuadros rojo sangre y unos típicos Janes con botas. Se acerco a él y le dedico un pequeño abrazo de hermano.*

-Sam, ¿estas bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. Se escuchaba con voz preocupada. Sam solo le dio una sonrisa

-Yo estoy bien, pero, Dean…-Dio una pequeña pausa-… Estuviste inconsciente 6 días.-Bobby se cruzo de brazos y Dean arco una ceja. '' ¿QUÉ?''

-¿S-seis días? ¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué?- Estaba algo impresionado. ¿Qué había pasado en estos seis días? ¿Y si casi mata a su hermano?-Ah…- Con, aún, muchas preguntas en su cabeza, se percato de que estaba en el hospital y quien sabe como había llegado ahí, así que quería preguntar- Bueno, tengo muchas preguntas- Bobby y Sam afirmaron y esperaron todas las preguntas que les daría Dean- En primera, ¿cómo llegue aquí?-

-Yo los traje-contesto Bobby

-¿''Los''?-arco una ceja

-Cuando me golpearon en la cabeza…-ahora tomo la palabra Sam.

…

_Sam había caído inconsciente y no sabía que había pasado después de eso. Empezó a abrir los ojos y sentía una gran jaqueca que le daba ganas de arrancarse la cabeza. Al abrir por completo los ojos, recordó todo lo que había pasado y se percato de que ya no estaban en el bar. Giro a ambos lados y, aunque veía un poco borroso, podía darse cuenta de que estaba en un… ¿parque? Se encontraba en una banca. Giro a la izquierda y ahí vio a Dean, aún sin despertar. '' ¿Pero que…?'' Había personas que pasaban junto a ellos y solamente los observaban. Se paro y se sintió un poco mareado. Vio hacia donde estaba Dean y luego se dirigió hacía una persona que pasaba por ahí._

_-Eh, disculpe-le toco el hombro a un hombre en el que su mirada estaba fija en su teléfono celular. Sin mucho caso, le dirigió la mirada a Sam- ¿Me podría decir donde estoy? – El hombre lo miro a los ojos_

_-En el parque, Starwocks- '' ¿Starwocks?'' _

_-Gracias-Se dirigió hacía Dean y se volvió a sentar en el banco. Saco su celular y marco el número de Bobby. –Hemm… Bobby, ¿puedes venir por nosotros?-_

_-¿Dónde están?-_

_-En Starwocks-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos hicieron? Ah… llegaré en un momento-_

_-Gracias- Y la llamada termino_

…

-…Tuvimos que cargarte- Le conto toda la historia. Dean solo había escuchado con atención

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí?- Se refería al parque

-Eso no lo se, simplemente desperté y ya estábamos ahí-Dean solo dio una mueca- Supuse que ellos nos había llevado pero no estoy muy seguro…-

-¿Volvieron a ir al bar?-

-Si volvimos, pero lo cerraron-

-¡¿Lo cerraron?!- Sam solo asintió. Maldición, ¿ahora que iban a hacer? El ojiverde se dirigió a la venta. Y recordó…

-¡¿Donde esta mi bebé?!-Sam dio una sonrisa y arco una ceja

-¿Tu bebé?-

-Mi auto, ¿dónde esta?- Miro a ambos. Sam y Bobby compartieron miradas-¿No lo… saben?- Ambos asintieron. Genial, su ''pequeño'' impala estaba perdido.

…

Transcurrieron unos minutos y por fin iban a dar de alta a Dean. Claro, después de varias suplicas y firmas en ciertos papeles. El ojiverde ya estaba cambiado y por fin saldría de ese lugar lleno de olor a Vics. Antes de que los chicos salieran del hospital, la enfermera que atendía a Dean, se acerco rápido a ellos.

-¡Esperen! Olvidaron esto- El hermano mayor se detuvo y tomo lo que la chica le daba. Su celular

-Gracias- Dijo Dean y la chica dio una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que estuviera apunto de salir por la puerta, la chica lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Espera, tienes…-Y le quito una pelusa que tenía en el cabello tocando un poco su cabeza. Dean cerro los ojos y maldijo.- ¿Me darías tu número?- Dijo la chica mientras quería tocarle el brazo. Dean reacciono y mencionando ''No, me tengo que ir'' Salió disparado hacia los otros chicos que ya se había adelantado. ''Bueno, esto fue diferente… no me quiso seducir ni nada por el estilo. Aunque no la deje terminar'' Iba cabizbajo sin prestar atención al frente.

-Dean Cuida- Trato de hablar Sam. Pero era tarde. Su hermano ahora había chocado con otro chico.-''Jaja''-Se rió un poco para sus adentros. Sam y Bobby se detuvieron para ver que ocurría

-Ah…-No respondió Dean. El chico, al ver el rostro de Dean, se pudo observar que le había crecido un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lo siento- y tapándose la boca se fue directo a la dirección hacía la que iba. No había seducciones ni sexo con miradas… ¿qué había sido eso?

* * *

Notas:

*¿Ya ven que esta este rollo de que Dean no toca a las personas por que despues lo seducen? Bueno, en el capitulo anterior salio que Sam toco a Dean y al parecer no paso nada. Entonces pues al abrazarse no pasa nada:P

Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció?

Si, ¿corto y muy confuso? Hahaha Después les daré con más detalle lo que sigue

Es probable que en el siguiente capitulo, salga por fin el encantador y adorable Castiel:D


End file.
